Hidden sun is still bright
by SweetFunnySmily
Summary: When you love someone, you'll do sweet things without even trying.


**Okay, my first one shot! I hope you all like it!**

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she slammed the bedroom door loudly before locking it.

"Damn it Brie! I told you, I wasn't looking at her! I'm looking at the dress she was wearing!" He said while turning the doorknob. Whe he knew it was locked he began to knock.

"Open up, Brie!"

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU WERE CHECKING HER OUT!" She yelled before threwing herself on their king sized bed and grab the remote on the nightstand. They went to the mall after having dinner and they just went back from the mall.

"Gabriella, I swear I was imagining the dress on you! I wouldn't check anyone out except you!" He tried again before knocking the door. "Open up!"

"YOU'RE LYING TROY!" She said loudly. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD BELIEVE YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ME WHILE STARING AT THE BLONDE'S HUGE BREAST? THAT GIRL GOT THE BODY OF A SUPER MODEL!"

"Brie..."

She grabbed a pillow and hugged it before turning on the television and turned up the volume so that she wouldn't hear what he was saying.

Behind the closed door, Troy got mad. He can't believe that his wife didn't trust himself since that they have been married for...Well, 5 months. But don't she know that he would never lay his eyes on any woman except her?

"YOU KNOW WHAT? LOCK YOURSELF IN THE ROOM FOR ALL I CARE! I'M GOING OUT." He said making sure his voice was loud enough for her to hear before making his way to the front door and exited their house not before slamming the door.

She sighed and turned down the volume when she heard the slamming of the door, feeling utterly dissapointed. It was all an act, she acted like she was angry to test him to see what he's gonna do. Since the day Troy, Chad and Zeke became NBA star, they have been receiving lots of attention from female fans. Gabriella and her bestfriends, Sharpay, Zeke's fiance and Taylor, Chad's wife felt insecure by the attention their man received since that they're young and famous. They're afraid that their man would change and lose interest in them.

So Sharpay, the blonde who was always full of ideas came up with this plan to test their man. Both Zeke and Chad did well in the test, they didn't give up until Sharpay and Taylor opened the door. With Troy, however, the result was not what Gabriella wanted. She thought that he would at least be in the house when she locked herself in their room but he didn't.

She sighed once more before laying on their bed. While staring at the ceiling, she whispered to herself. "Is my old Troy gone?"

She was still in her room watching television while worrying Troy. It's now 12.30 am and he's still not home yet, where could he be? She called his cellphone but he didn't answer it.

Just then the door bell rang. Wondering who could it be in this hour, she made her way towards the front door. As soon as she opened the door, she found Chad standing there with Troy's arms around his shoulder. Troy was drunk and looked like a mess as he was slurring things she can't understand.

"Chad..." Gabriella greeted and shook her head at the drunk Troy.

"Hey, Gabs...Uh, Troy's a little drunk." He said with a nervous smile, he know Gabriella hate it when Troy drink too much. "I already told him not to drink too much but he wouldn't listen."

"It's okay Chad, and thanks for bringing him home." Gabriella said before slunging his arm around her shoulder while saying.

"It's late, Chad. You should head home. Taylor would be worried."

"No worries Gabs, I've informed Tay that I'll be home later." Chad said with a smile before handing Troy to her. "Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And thanks again." Gabriella said before bringing Troy inside. Luckily he can still walk, or else she would have trouble bringing him into their house.

"Okay then, Goodnight Gabs."

"Good night."

Chad helped her close the door as she carried him up the stairs. When they were about to reach the living room, Troy slurred.

"I d-don't ne-ed yo-our elp, Ch-ad." He slurred as he tried to walk and get out of Gabriella's grip.

"I'm not Chad, Troy. I'm Gabriella."

"W-who? B-brenda? I Don't r-remember ha-ving a-a girl d-drinking wi-th u s..." He slurred again.

Gabriella sighed a little before moving towards him. "Now let me help you."

"D-don't h-help me! I-I D-o-n't kn-ow you B-Bren..." He slurred before take a few steps backwards letting his back hit the wall. Just then his expression changed, before Gabriella can do anything, Troy had vomitted all over himself and on the floor.

"Ewww! Troy!" Gabriella scrunched up her nose in disgust as he was vomitting on the floor. "That's disgusting!"

Troy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning his head against the wall.

She let out a frustrated breath before walking towards Troy and squated down next to him. She then worked on removing his vomit stained clothes so she can carry him into the room without smelling the awful beer smell.

After throwing his shirt aside, she worked on removing his jeans. Before she can even unbutton his jeans, Troy slapped his hand away.

"Fuck o-off...B-Brenda..." he growled.

"Troy I need to remove your dirty clothes..." she said before her hand went to his jeans again to unbutton it. As soon as her hands touched his jeans, Troy's hands flew to her wrist before gripping it tightly and yelled.

"FUCK OFF! I HAVE A WIFE!"

Gabriella was startled at first but then the corner of her lips slowly tugged upwards after she registered what he said.

"What?" She asked not believing that he still have her in mind at this drunken state.

"I h-have a w-wife." He said this time not yelling. "So d-don't try -to d-ooo anything t-to me..."

She felt herself bubbled with happiness as he continued. "She's p-pro-ba-bly w-waiting fo m-me...I-I should g-g-et h-ho-m-me..."

He struggled to get up and instead of helping him, her hand found it's way to his chest and pressed him down so that he couldn't get up before leaning in and kissed him not caring that he smells awful.

He tried to pull back at first, but after kissing him for a few moments, he deepened the kiss. His hand flew to her neck supporting her while her hand rested on his chest.

Finally when they pulled back, Troy asked. "B-Brie?"

"Yes?"

"God, a-at first I-I t-thought y-you w-were t-the B-Brenda girl." He said before grinning stupidly. "I-s s-she gone?"

Gabriella giggled before saying. "Yes."

"Y-you s-scare h-her off, di-din't y-yo-you?"

"Yes, I scared her off." She said before she giggled harder. She kissed his lips once more before saying. "I love you, Troy."

"I-I love y-you, to-o."

The next morning, Troy woke up feeling a horrid pain on his head. Shaking it off, his eyes wandered around before resting his gaze on the figure sleeping beside her with her head on his chest.

Grinning, he kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to him but suddenly she stirred. Her eyes flutter opened before gazing into the beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning..." He said with a smile before leaning down and place a sweet and longing kiss on her lips.

"Morning..." She said after pulling back.

"So what happened last night?" He asked. "Am I forgiven?"

"You don't remember?" She asked before snuggling into him.

"No...I remembered that I was drunk but I don't remember the rest..." He said while his mind was searching through his memory. "So am I forgiven?"

"What do you think?"

"I guess I am."

"Yes, you are forgiven." She said before placing a kiss on his barechest.

"Wait. I remembered that I was drunk last night..." He said looking at her.

"Yeah? And?"

"You should be very mad aren't you?" He asked before looking questioningly at her.

"You mean, you don't wanna be forgiven?"

"No! it's not that!" He said quickly. "I'm just curious."

She giggled again before saying. "You really don't remember anything?"

"No not at all. So why am I forgiven?"

"Because I love you..."

He smiled before leaning down and kissed her passionately. "I love you too, Brie..."

After pulling back, they cuddled together for a few minutes before Troy said.

"Uh, Brie. I think I remembered something."

"What is it?" She asked looking at him.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me."

"Okay, but don't get mad okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, I remembered that there's a girl named Brenda..." His voice trailed off as he was judging her expression.

Holding back her giggle, she asked. "And?"

"And I think she's trying to get into bed with me..." He said in a small voice before adding quickly. "But I'm sure nothing happened."

Gabriella burst into giggles before she leaned up and kiss him.

"You're not...mad at me?" He asked between kisses.

"Not at all..." She replied before kissing him again.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He pulled back suddenly and eyes her strangely. "Something is seriously going on."

He said while watching her giggle loudly.

"Tell me,Brie." He said to her as she was giggling continuously.

"Why are you giggling?"

She couldn't control her laughter as she continue to laugh. When she finally stopped, she said to Troy.

"I love you, Troy..."

"I love you too, but tell me what's going on!" He said quickly wanting to know what's going on before laughters filled their room again.

**Do you think I'm rushing the story? Cause I was in a rush while writing this story. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
